A Light Shining in The Darkness
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Alice 16th birthday was supposed to be fun and happy not death and confusion. So when a monster attacks her she goes to Camp Halfblood to find out who she really is. Leo/OC pairings will remain same. Starts 2 days before Heroes of Olympus series start.
1. The Truth will set you free

A Light Shining in the Darkness

**Well this is my very first story that I have ever written on fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I own none of the Heroes of Olympus characters only my own character. All rights goes to Rick Riordan.**

The Truth will Set you free or kill you

I woke up to my mom and Aunt barging into my room screaming. Today was my birthday and my name is Alice Reynolds a 15 year old living in upper Manhattan in New York City. My mom, Lisa Reynolds is single parent my dad wasn't around when I was growing up but my mom always said the he was the greatest singer she ever heard and was the brightest thing in her life. We have a good life and we get by.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY", they both scream coming through with a homemade omelet and sweet tea.

"Aww thanks you didn't have to do that" explained Alice.

"Well since you've been doing so well in school and with all your activities I want to treat you out to eat later" auntie said.

"Ok well I'm going to go for a walk to the store"

"Alright but eat your food before you leave"

"Alright ma"

When I got done eating I went to my closet. I decided I was going to wear some fade blue jean shorts, a white tank top and an open jacket. While walking down the stairs my mom stopped me before I got to the door.

"Alice wait here's your present

"Thanks ma" hugging her on the way out.

I opened the box and it was a golden charm bracelet small but casual not to showy. On it was the sun, a crescent moon, and two stars. Slipping it on my wrist I seen a guy staring at me across the street. I shrugged it off as just a mere coincidence and started to walk. As I was walking I took a shortcut to the store I heard footsteps the guy was still there slowing down. I turned around seen he was just standing there.

"Hey dude what the hell do you want" I yelled.

"I want you demigod you smell soooo gooood you'll be a tasty meal. Suddenly he hunched over and started to change into some lion/scorpion hybrid and started to chase me.

"OH SHIT" I said when all the sudden two girls came from a backdoor and started to fight it. I was staring in amazement as the girl with the stormy eyes put a dagger in its head.

"Alice you need to come with us" the blonde girl said.

"WAIT I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS. FIRST HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME, SECOND WHAT THE HELL IS A DEMIGOD AND LASTLY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT." I yelled freaking out in my head on the events that just happened.

"Listen you brat I don't have time for this blondie here will tell you the situation"

"Clarisse calm down and bring around the van. Okay Alice let me tell you the basics. You're a demigod a half human/Greek god. Usually one of our satyrs would come and pick you by by 16 but it hast happened. By the way which one of your parents aren't in your life".

"My dad and what's your name"

"My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and the queen of mean is Clarisse daughter of Ares."

"Wow no wonder she's a bicth are all Ares kids like that"

"Not all of them are that mean but they're still a pain now we got to get you to camp."

"Alright" I said as the van pulled up. I told them where I lived and we got to the house. When we got there they told mom the whole situation and she believed them. I asked why.

"Because your dad told me this would happened someday just come back to me and call me when you're safe."

Tearing I got my bags and pulled my mom into a deep hug "Thank you for everything"

I got into the van and made my way to my new home.

**Well there you go, please review this my first time but don't flame or I'll get Zeus on you. Nephalem out (:**


	2. Learning the basics, and a duel

Chapter 2: Learning the basics

**DISCLAIMER: I own know of the Percy Jackson characters or story only my oc (but if I did Bianca would still be alive and well. Anyways Enjoy**

After four hours of driving in a strawberry truck we finally got to the woods were the camp would be. As we walked out I noticed something in Annabeth's eyes she felt sad and solemn almost as if she would start to break down like I did when leaving. I decided to talk to her.

"Annabeth what's wrong" I said.

She straightened up quick after I said that.

"Oh nothing just tense that's all."

"About what?" I asked

"Well I see I'm starting to show and a simple no isn't going to suffice here so here it is. My boyfriend Percy Jackson went missing over the summer no one knows how or even why, we searched all over Manhattan and New York. It's been tough because…"

"You loved him and your starting to worry you might never find him" I finished

"Yeah how did you know that" she asked.

"It's a gift I can read people and feel if they're having a bad day, but when were at camp we'll look for him together." I said smiling and she started to perk up to.

"Alright I would like that"

"HEY NEWBIE WERE HERE" Clarisse yells.

"Alright I'm coming" I said back.

When we got there my face was in awe. It was huge there many cabins but built like castles. There where kids all around running, practicing with swords, and what I guessed a satyr talking to a nymph.

"Wow this place is enormous and it's beautiful."

"Yeah the cabins houses each god's children there used to be twelve before but after last year all the gods were added."

"Wait what last year, what happened last year?"

"There was a war between the gods and the titans, they had used demigods who felt betrayed because their parents never claimed them. So to prevent it we built cabins for all demigods."

"What's a claiming?" I asked

"When you're here for a certain time the gods claim their children it could happen at anytime and anywhere."

"How long does it take to be claimed" I asked because I want to know who my dad is now so I can actually talk to him.

"Well since Percy made the gods swore to claim every demigod on their 16th birthday not very long but it might take a couple of days" she explains while walking.

"Oh alright" then a man no a man with a lower horse half came galloping over to us.

"Hello dear" he says while extending his arm for a handshake

"Alice this is Chiron he's the one who sent for you" explain to me while I was staring at him.

I offered my hand "Hello there Chiron my names Alice" I gave a handshake and he damned near broke my hand.

"Ouch" I whimpered

"Oh I'm sorry here have some of this" he said while giving me a cube of pie. When I bit into it tasted like my mom's Cajun pasta with shrimp.

"If you're wondering why it taste so good this is ambrosia food of the gods, it can heal anything to minor injuries to broken bones. Now while I and Annabeth talk, you and Clarisse will go get you a weapon" Chiron said. Getting both groans from me and the child of Ares.

"Alright princess lets go" pulling me towards the rundown cabin.

"Ok so here's the deal I'm going to let you get a weapon and we will fight in the arena and see what you're about got that"?

"Alright I'll be back in a second" I said while rushing into the cabin.

When I got inside I was surrounded by various weapons, swords, tridents, scythes, chakram's (wondered how that got in here), and other things. As I looked around 3 things peeked my interest. A sawed off shotgun like the ones in that old videogame WET and two swords. They were two beautiful cutlasses but with a bronze blade and different handles, one had an ivory handle with gold trimmings gold trimmings swirling around while the other was ebony with gold trimmings as its twin when I picked it up I felt something a sort of vision came two and I see tall men, a large ship, three people one guy was white with blonde hair like superman, the other guy had dark skin with curly brown hair, while the girl had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair. They were looking at each other than at me with smiles.

"HURRY UP ALICE DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ALL DAY OR ILL DRAG YOU OUTSIDE AND GIVE YOU A STICK TO FIGHT WITH" yelled Clarisse

Coming out of it I drabbed the sheathed katana's and decided to put the shotgun in my bag "Just in case demons start coming out of damn ground" I thought to myself. I pushed it in and to my surprise it fits. I opened the door and see Clarisse waiting.

"Finaaallllyyy your out so what you get"? She asked almost as if she was about to die from boredom.

"I got these showing here my new weapons they have an inscription on the white sheath said lámpsi̱ and on the black was skótos.

"Shine and Shadow twin cutlasses they were brought from Greek in one of Marco Polo's many travels" Chiron saying while Annabeth came behind.

"Alright, Alright enough with the history lesson let's go newbie" Clarisse said while pulling out a spear with electricity pouring from it.

"CLARISSE STOP" yelled Annabeth but Chiron held up his hand.

"No Annabeth let them duel I want to see something."

As we got to our places in five seconds we heard a conch signaling to begin. Clarisse ran towards me spear lunged for my body and I dogged it. Holy Shit I dodge that so I ran and using the same maneuvers Edward Kenyway used in Assassins Creed: Black Flag. While Clarisse and I were trading blows I noticed that she started to glow red and crazed smile formed on her face with bloodlust. Then she sped towards me and send me flying. I ran towards her and cut her side while getting her back. Now she was pissed off.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH IM GOING TO END THIS"

In that her spear charged blue and ran towards me. I did the same but when I was running I was engulfed in light blinding and the blades were glowing. When we hit each other we both flew into the walls. I heard my name screaming and I slowly started to pass out.

**Well how was that I felt I did really well on this but tell me if she is being a Mary sue I don't want to mess up and I will tone her down a bit. Sorry tis took so long had a lot of stuff going on this week with finals…. BUT SCHOOL'S OUT ON FRIDAY AND THAT MEANS MORE CHAPTERS! So like, review and leave a message and thanks for Starlessnight99 and Sarahbear01001 for following the story. No flamers or Zeus will smite you.**


	3. Reviews & Thanks

**Alright for the people who is actually reading my story I wanna say thanks and I want to say thanks to the people who followed and favorite my story Demigod of Awesomeness, Starlessnight99, sarahbear01001,and** **kanna-yamamoto.**

**But please guys review even if your looking at it or the people who followed it review and say what you like and don't like about it. **


	4. New friends, A Claiming and A Leopard

**Hey guys so since it is now summer and I have no more school I'm going to do my best to upload more stories. So without further to do here's Alice with the disclaimer. PLUS THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STORIES I WILL ACKNOWLDEGE yall at the end.**

**Alice: Why do I have to do it I'm in the infirmary with injuries? **

**Me: If you don't do it now you will be in the ER FOR LIFE.**

**Alice: Fine, fine TheLastNephalem does not own Percy Jackson or anything else Rick Rodrian but he does own me which nowadays is slavery.**

**Me: Oh shush you anyways here chapter 3.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meeting new friends and a leopard head

When I woke up I couldn't remember what happened all I remembered was flash of light and now I have a massive headache. I looked around to see where I was at, I was on a couch in some covers with a fireplace that was giving off immense heat. There was banners all around with a group called the "Party Ponies" on them whatever that is. I looked on the table and seen that it had all these books on the art of architecture and many famous buildings like the Arch De Triomph, Notre Dame de Paris and Saint Peter's basilica I also seen a leopard head on a plaque.

"Awe that poor leopard your too beautiful to be on a plaque."

As I reached to touch it snarled at me. What. The. Hell. I jumped back in surprise.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ALIVE. IT'S REALLY ALIVE." As I said that Chiron Clarisse.

"Alice my dear are you alright we heard screaming and… oh" he starts to laugh a very deep laughed while Clarisse started snickering.

"It seems you have met Seymour are leopard." Chiron explains

"How is he alive since you know he doesn't have a body?" Seymour seemed to be offended by that and he growled at me making back away from him.

"Well our Director Mr. D or Dionysus seen this poor thing in a garage sell he felt so bad that such a majestic creature was reduce to that. So he gave him life but didn't give him his whole body. A much kinder fate than what happened to the owner" Chiron said while throwing him a snausages making the leopard purr in delight.

"Well after that what happened to me and why do I have a bump the size of Texas on the back of my head" I asked

That's when Clarisse came in

"You, You gave me the most exciting fight I ever had in my life and that's something because I killed a dragon with my own bare hands but to be serious we were fighting the gift of Ares came on and a yellow aura came on your body and the next thing BOOM you was unconscious and I got myself a broken spear."

"Wow I did all that Chiron do you know what happened to me? "

"Honestly child I don't know I've never seen that happened before but whatever it was it left a crater in the arena"

I started to wonder what could have caused me to get that much power to be so destructive while I was left in thought I seen that my usual party isn't here

"Where's Annabeth"

"She went got a lead on Percy and she decided to take with her Bucth a son of Iris she was by you all day watching and reading books to keep her occupied" Clarisse said.

"She was by me all day huh that's why all these books were here wait I was out for a whole day"

"Yeah whatever you did a number on you, and you had to recharge." Clarisse mentioned.

"Huh well when will she come back?"

Then right then and there we heard a chariot clanking and Pegasus's cries.

"There they are now let's hope they found him.

We got outside and found Annabeth and Bucth but three new people the exact same people from my dreams. When I came out the curly haired guy looked at me and is still looking and is still looking so I got fed up with his starting and said

"Hey take a picture it'll last longer mate"

That shook back into reality and he started to blink again

"Oh man you're your" and he started to stare again man was he weird but then the blonde came in.

"Please excuse my friend he's kind of off in the head but my names Jason and this is Piper" motioning to the girl who stepped out of the chariot

"And this is…"

"Leo Valdez at service and my oh my how it's good to be in your service." Then right as he said that a red fiery hammer appeared on top of his head.

"All hail Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus god of forges and fire, Will may you please take him to his cabin"

"Yes sir come on Leo time to meet your brothers and sisters."

Will started to take him while he started yelling something about Vulcan in the distance.

Annabeth took Jason's arm and we see he had a wicked tattau (somolian for tattoo I've been playing far cry before this so don't judge.) of an eagle huge bolded letters SPQR and a dozen of straight lines. He gets taken to the big house while Annabeth take Piper to get a weapon. I on the other hand went to the archery range. With the flick of my wrists I started to practice and hit the yellow with ease. It started to get dark and I started to head to the campfire. Everyone was singing and having a good time when they started talking about Percy but then Rachel the oracle talked about the prophecy has begun which I haven't even heard yet.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel said,

"The Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this:

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"

Jason shot to his feet and he had the eyes of a madman who was going to preach a gospel everyone was caught off guard even the oracle.

"J-Jason" she said. "What's-

"_Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus," he chanted. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."_

Everyone was freaked out even me but I dindn't show it my eyes just went up and was looking around for an exclamation on why Jason Grace just recited the great prophcecy in Latin.

"You just recited just finished the whole prophecy

"_Rachel chocked out "-An oath to keep with a final breath/ and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._ How did you-"

"I know those lines I don't know how but I know" Jason when he started to rub his head

Then a random girl came out no less than Drew aka the demigod thot (if you all don't know what it means it's an acronym for that hoe over there.)

"In Latin, no less," Drew called out.

"Handsome_ and_ smart".

Then the Aphrodite cabin giggled they're so childish. Rachel explained or hoped that it wouldn't start I years but it's already beginning and she thinks some of them are here. Then someone called out why Jason wasn't claimed yet but that was my time to get in this.

"Because he's already been claimed before all of this" I said

Jason came up and brought out a coin flipping it in the air turning into a golden spear

"I thought you had a sword" Annabeth said staring in shock

"It came up as tails this time same coin long range weapon form.

Then it shot up with electricity just liked Clarisse's but this was from the sky itself

"So that means you're a son of Zeus" I said shocked by this turn of events.

"Jupiter I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky." He said giving an award pose.

Well that make since blond, superman looks and power over lighting yeah this was interesting. Since he was a child of the big three people were in outrage especially Annabeth. But Chiron didn't give an answer. So after that more stuff happened when Rachel lifted off the ground and green smoke came out of the ground beneath her and started to speak.

"_Child of Lightning, beware the earth, the giants' revenge seven shall birth, the forge, the dove and the raven shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

And on that note Rachel fainted but people came out of the woodwork to catch her and carried to a corner to rest.

"Is that normal Alice?" she asked me

"I don't know I've only been here for three days I haven't even be claimed". But then thottie over there came towards us.

"Gods, you're so dense!" Drew sneered.

: She just issued a prophecy – Jason's prophecy to save Hera! Why don't you just-

"Drew, Piper asked a fair question. And something about this prophecy isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes death and rage why would we free her?

Jason stood up "I don't know but she has my memories and I need them plus we just can't leave the queen of Olympus to die.

Piper said it could be connected, with Percy's disappearance and this whole business it's all connected somehow.

"It says who _I_ pick," Jason agreed. _"The forge, the dove and the rave shall break the cage._ The forge is the symbol of Vul- Hephaestus."

Leo volunteered himself and Jason was okay with it then Annabeth said he needed two more the dove obviously being a child of Aphrodite and the raven a child of Apollo

"Of course it's me the dove, Aphrodite hellllooooo obliviously

Then Piper said no and then they got into an argument and it got badder and badder and something was going to happen soon then it did. A pink light came over Piper and she came out with a white sleeveless gown with a V-neck that went all the way to her ankles her hair was perfect braided in gold ribbons and was brought with makeup she was

"Beautiful Piper you're a knockout" Jason said awe stricken with wonder while Drew screamed with fear.

Then everyone started to bow and here came Chiron.

"All hail Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of doves, goddess of love."

"Whoa Piper your killing them in that dress" I said slightly jealous I've been here three days and haven't been claimed but these three come in and there claimed instantly.

"Thanks but…." She stopped when a golden light was developed on me I came out with a makeover a well my sandy blonde hair was in a nice ponytail on the side of me. My regular clothes which consisted of my chuck, faded black jeans and camp half-blood shirt was replaced with a golden dress with white straps and I was decked out with my charm bracelet, a necklace with a raven on it and my two rings on me with golden strapped heels. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse since everyone even Drew was staring at me with deer eyes was a golden sun appearing atop of my head. Then everyone started to kneel while Piper curtsied.

"All hail Alice Brookes Daughter of Apollo, Lord of the Sun, and Guardian of Oracles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Boom how about that now this was a lot to right down and it's currently midnight so review no burns and thanks for Starlessnight99 and Venetiangrl92 for reviewing you asked for longer and more explained well here you go. Thank you all and may the odds be ever in your favor. PS im also going to make an infamous story so PM cool powers you would want Lisa (her name) to have.**


	5. A new home and FatherDaughter time

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long delay everyone who is reading this fanfic I was just trying to see how this story would work out since it's going to take a minute to write all this. But I'm back now and I'll try to update more frequently. So Follow, Fav, Review and Enjoy.**

"All Hail Alice Brookes Lord of the Sun, Guardian of Oracles." Everyone kneeled even though they were shocked even Drew who a minute ago I was going to fight in front of these people.

"It seems we found our raven in the prophecy" Clarisse said the first one to speak. Annabeth looked at Chiron who nodded at each other like they understood what was going to happen so I finally decided to speak up.

"Umm what do I do now do I just leave or stay here" but I soon put my hand over my mouth. My voice sounded like freaking Beyoncé and then Will Solace head counselor of the Apollo cabin came up to me.

"Well I guess we got a new sister guys but first let me talk to Alice before we take her to the cabin" every one of them nodded while Chiron announced that the bonfire was over and me, Piper, Leo and Jason should come to the big house tomorrow.

Will took to the Apollo cabin and I was in shock it was exactly like a music studio. He showed me around and I was introduce to my new brothers and sisters all of them were asking questions like how did you get claimed like that, why were you glowing, why does your voice sound like Beyoncé, did you always have angel wings?

"Guys go to bed it's time for lights out" everyone groaned and went to their respective booths.

"Here you go Alice your new room I hope you had fun today and welcome to the Apollo Cabin."

"Thanks Will im just going to go bed now I'm really tired."

"Alright goodnight sister."

"Good night brother sistra"

I opened the door and it was a music studio just with a bed I was just so tired, and just laid in bed thinking about how just two weeks ago I was just celebrating my birthday. So then I started to my hands and suddenly a ball of light appeared. I gasped and it was just floating I moved my hand and it moved. I started doing all of these moves and I started to get sleepy so I went back to bed and the ball disappeared.

"Huh I guess I'll ask Chiron what that was." Then I started to go to sleep. But when I woke up I wasn't in my room I was in a ball room. White walls with a gold trimmed, there were pictures of this guy all around the room and there was one with him and a girl.

"Wow this guy has some good taste in decoration."

"Why thank you daughter I'm happy someone appreciates"

I gasp and there was the guy. He was a young guy in his late twenty's around twenty-five or twenty-eight, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

"Who are you and why am I even here"

"You don't recognize your own dad Alice imp hurt" Then I realized that was Apollo my dad.

**A/n: SORRY AGAIN for being so late and for it being a short chapter it's really late out here and if I continue I will pass out.**

**Alice: That's bull I seen you pull an all-nighter one time.**

**Me: That was once well anyway here's chapter 5 I wonder what Apollo is going to say.**

**Alice: I got to a few choice words for him.**

**Me: A chill out not yet, but I want to let you know I made another story for infamous fan fiction.**

**Cosima: Yeah so go check it out you'll find out my powers and my meeting with Augustine.**

**Me: Yeah so go do that but remember to review**

**Alice: Favorite**

**Cosima: And comment.**

**Me: This is TheLastNephalem signing off**


	6. A sight for sore eyes

**A/N: Thanks Kayleyvaughn3 for the favoring the story. Please people if you think something could be changed to help the story or if Alice is a little Mary sue just comment or pm me. But here's the sixth chapter of A Light Shining in the darkness.**

**Disclaimer: You all know well that I do not own this book or any of the characters only my own character and if I did Nico would be a little happier.**

**ANYWAYS ONTO THE STORY**

I gasp and there was the guy. He was a young guy in his late twenty's around twenty-five or twenty-eight, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers.

"Who are you and why am I even here"

"You don't recognize your own dad Alice I'm hurt" Then I realized that was Apollo my dad.

"Your Apollo?" I was still shocked this guy was young enough to look like my brother nonetheless be my dad.

"Yeah even though I'm a god I can be any person I want it's the perks coming with being a god Alice."

That's when I walked up to him and I slapped him in the face. I was pissed this guy who hasn't talked to me in years suddenly decides that he shows up now of all times. The audacity of him but then I hugged him and I'm crying into his shoulder.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE NOW, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUST ACT LIKE THIS IS A JOKE. I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU UP UNTIL NOW, WHERE WERE WHEN I WAS GROWING UP WHEN I HAD TO DEAL WITH THE SHIT OF HAVING A MY MOTHER STRUGGLING TO RAISE ME. WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE AND PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON FOR THIS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY IT HAPPENED?"

"Ok well I kind of expected that from you and I'm not angry because you're right I am basically a deadbeat father who abandoned his kids. But don't you say I never loved your mother because I did she was the greatest thing to happen in my life and I was devastated when I had to leave you and her alone. Your aunt Aretmis had to help me cope does months. But I need to tell you something important Alice.

I was going to yell at him again but then he just hugged me. A long hug that made me start to cry again. He was right, I know he didn't meant it but I was still angry at him for just letting us live like we were living. But since he said we needed to talk I'll listen. So I sat in the chair and he sat down to.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?"

"Alice you have a gift unlike any of my other children. This gift hasn't been seen in a 100 years because of the dangers it could take.

"What, I'm nothing special even by demigod standards." It was true I didn't have no gift yeah I had freaking eagle vision and have a perfect aim but that doesn't mean anything.

"The ball of light that you summoned when you went to bed, you're claiming was different from any of my children. You have the power of light with this you can control it with ease and you're the only one of this generation who can do it. You have powers like mine, you can heal with that light and you can use it as a weapon."

"Really so the light was me and it was always me." I remembered when I was young when I was outside I always thought the lights were just fireflies no they were my power manifesting itself.

"Yes that's why monsters are drawn to you. You have the same energy surrounding you just like a child of Zeus, Poseidon, even Hades. The power of light is dangerous that's why Zeus outlawed me for giving my children the gift."

"But why me? Why not Will or the others"

"Because this prophecy will cause the greatest battle we have ever seen and we need all hands on deck for this one or the gods will fall. But since now you know she will be coming for you to kill you easily.

"So what should I do now? I don't know how to use this power nevertheless use it to defend myself or others."

"That's why I'm giving you my knowledge since we have little time left now" just then outside the skies started to get dark almost if a storm was upon us.

"Quickly Alice give me your hands." I gave it to him and he started to chant words which caused my bracelet to glow.

"Alice δίνουν τη γνώση του power over αυτό το φως. Μπορεί να έχει χρήση αυτό το ρεύμα για το καλό, αλήθεια, και αρχοντιά της Olympus. Ενδέχεται η ισχύς της σελήνης τη βοηθήσω με τις διαδρομές που προέρχονται."

"It is done hurry leave this place before Zeus finds you. Tell Chiron about this and tell him the earth is waking up." He said in a hurried voice almost if Zeus was coming as we speak.

"Dad will I see you again?"

"You will always now that I'm there your my daughter and I will always love you Alice."

I turned and ran towards the door and then I woke up and Will opened my door.

"It's time"

**BOOM HOW ABOUT THAT. So I was excited for this and I hope I portrayed enough emotion for you to get them feels.**

**Alice: I'm impressed with it and I forgave him but what's going to happen now**

**Me: You'll have to wait for that but always, always, review and follow this story I just want to hit 10 reviews I all I really want is feedback from you all so thanks this is TheLastNephalem signing off.**

**Oh and the Greek words were:**

***** **Give Alice the knowledge of the power over this light. May she use this power for good, truth, and nobility of Olympus. May the power of the moon help her in her journeys to come**


	7. Going on a trip to save the world

**Hey guys I know it has been a month since I updated but things has been pretty hectic. But now since that is all in the past I'm going to update weekly since it has been a month. If you went to my profile I have three stories so I'm going to try and balance them all out with updating all today. So when get done reading this one go check the others out. **

**PS: I just want to say thanks for the reviews and the people who followed this story you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Percy Jackson Rick Rodrian does. I only own my OC**

** Chapter 7: Going on a trip to save the world**

When Will left my room I went to change. I opened my suitcase to find an outfit. I decided today since the sunny and it was going to be a long while before I be here, I was going to dress like a star. When I was done I was wearing a white lace tank shirt and blue jean shorts and some black and white chucks. To top it off I added the necklace and charm bracelet with some Gucci glasses and a jean jacket with rolled up sleeves'. When I was going through the door I noticed my irises were gold. Confused I blinked my eyes and they were there normal dark brown.

"That was weird I guess it has something to do with the enchantment."

But disregarding that I made my out the door and to the big house. I was getting stares when I walked towards the house. Guys stop during sword practice to look and a guy almost got hit an arrow. I just shook it out and found Chiron just there.

"Ash Alice nice of you to come in sit please" Chiron said.

I sat down on the chair and started to talk about the dream.

"Chiron something happened to me last night"

"What my dear did something happened"

"Yes when I went to sleep I met Apollo he told me that I had some legendary power, when he was about to explain what it was a storm started and he did a chant about the sun and moon protecting and guiding me" I explained. But when I finished his face darkened and he got started coming towards me.

"Alice let me see your eyes" he ordered.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my eyes?"

"There's nothing wrong with them child I just need to see them"

"Okay here" Letting him gaze into my eyes. He stared at them for a minute before he gasped and started to wheel backwards

"So it is true I never thought I would have happened even in my lifetime"

"Chiron what do you mean, what's wrong with my eyes" I said starting to fear what the hell was going.

"Alice you have a gift a gift unlike no other. You and your brothers and sisters have power like Apollo but only few have a power like you. Every thousand years there is child of Apollo who could control the sun. This rare for his children because it was crime for a child to have it, there have been others like you who had use this power for good and evil. That's why Zeus made sure that Apollo could never bless his children with it" he finished but I was still unsure about one thing

"Why would Zeus care about this wouldn't he be happy for this he would have power on his side?"

"Alice a long time ago a child of Apollo killed a child of Zeus. No one knows about this because Zeus was so angry he went into a rage and killed the boy. But only the gods knows about it and refuses to talk about it. Your bloodline, the bloodline of light if you will has the exact same power magnitude of a child of the big three. I for one has never seen until you fought Clarisse."

"So I'm like one of the big three children?" They were strong but does that mean I'm like them, a powerhouse. Then it clicked that's why the monster said I had a strong scent because I was powerful.

"Yes but you mustn't tell a soul not even your fellow brothers and sisters, the only ones who knows about this is me, Annabeth, and Clarisse"

"How come you haven't told me about this earlier?" I asked

"Well first off we wasn't sure if it was true but if it was there was one thing that could prove it" allowing me to say the ending of his sentence

"And that was my eyes"

"Yes your eyes will be golden every time you use your powers. When you go on this quest use them carefully. Because no one knows if Zeus still hold his grudge on the línea de sangre Luz." Finishing his tale.

"Ok I'll try but I'll use them when it's absolutely necessary"

"Alright now hurry I think they're about ready to leave"

When I walked out of the door I didn't expect to be on a battlefield. It was New York during the time of the war last summer. I see people a guy with black hair and sea green eyes, a young Annabeth drawing out strategies and a being made out of light. When it was over I felt like something was happening to me and my eyes started to glow again. I heard static and it was just getting louder and louder until I passed out.

**I think this was a good chapter for an update. Alice powers over the sun can make her have the dangerous powers as if a child of the big three. And then there's these glimpse into the past. Let me know if that's too much or if she sound a little Mary sueish. But thank you for reading and review, favorite and follow.**

**PS: My inspiration of her powers is of a Time Lord regenerating so when she uses her powers imagine that**


End file.
